


Freedom

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each scream I hear is like a killing curse through my chest. The thoughts of the screams that could have come from James and Lily before they died; their final screams of mercy that made no difference at all. The cry of Harry as the wand was pointed towards him even though he had no idea what was happening. He must have been so frightened, so scared and so alone.</p><p><img/><br/>Amazing banner by that guy. @ TDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

The floor is so cold beneath my frail and broken body. The pain is rushing through but I won’t give in. No matter how much it hurts, I can never give up, never give in to my fate wanted by so many; my death. Why do they think I could do it? I would never knowingly cause pain to two of my best friends. I loved them more than my own family; I relied on them to get me through the hard days with my family. Not that you could call them much of a family; they didn't want to know me anymore, but they might now that they think I am responsible for aiding Voldemort’s attempt at killing his enemy. 

I'm not, though. That idiot traitor Pettigrew is. He betrayed them. He was trusted by them and he went behind their backs. Why did we think he would be a good choice? He is a traitor and I hope he rots in hell. But of course, getting James and Lily killed wasn't enough for him. He wanted one last bit of revenge before I was thrown in here. He made me look like the biggest traitor of all by making it look like I killed him too. Cutting his finger off was the thing that brought them to the final conclusion. How did they believe it? If I was going to kill the stupid rat, I would have made sure to destroy all of him, not just most. To be honest, I didn't think he had enough brain to frame me like that.

We trusted him. We stuck by him all the way through school and he does this. We made sure no one hurt him or bullied him. We helped him and protected him but he threw it back in our faces like some spoilt child who couldn't get his own way. Now they’re gone because of it. My best friends are gone and I've been stuck in stupid Azkaban for the past twelve years with only the sounds of the waves and the screaming of everyone else to pass the time. No hope of escape; no hope of happiness.

The Dementors come, floating around in here, making sure there is no way anyone can be happy in here. All thoughts are heart-wrenching and pain-inducing. I can’t bring any of those good memories to my mind. All those memories from school and after we left; the ones that I thought would stay with me forever. All I can feel is pain and the pain of their deaths, the anger at their deaths.

It hurts. 

Each scream I hear is like a killing curse through my chest. The thoughts of the screams that could have come from James and Lily before they died; their final screams of mercy that made no difference at all. The cry of Harry as the wand was pointed towards him even though he had no idea what was happening. He must have been so frightened, so scared and so alone. 

Where is he now? Why can’t I be with him? I know Hagrid took him but then where did he go? I wish I could look after him, but I can’t. I'm stuck here while he is out there growing up without the ones who love him. The times we could have had together could have been beautiful. I would have taught him to play Quidditch. He would have had everything he ever wanted. I would have been a father to him like James’ parents were to me. He would never have a family who hated him. He would have been loved, forever and always, never in pain and never forgotten. 

If I could transform, I could leave, but there’s too much sadness, too much pain and grief sitting inside of me. I can’t fight it. Or can I? Can I fight it enough to escape? Harry. I need to do this for Harry. It’s not too late for him. I can still help and still be a father. I can find him. I can be there for him; be the godfather I should have been. I can do this. One last push and I'm there; out of this cage.

Freedom.


End file.
